


TXT ideas

by MUNASHIKU



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUNASHIKU/pseuds/MUNASHIKU
Summary: Plotbunnies, prompts, speculations and ideas on transformers stuff. Don't read, just here to make sure it doesn't get lost to the Void.





	TXT ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I've compiled my txt stuff into one document. Note: None of this has been proofread and most of it is shittily typed.

** Index **

=CHARACTER SPECIFIC=  
Blurr  
Blurr / Shockwave  
Chromedome  
DJD / Christmas  
Megatron  
Megatron / Tarn  
Nautilator  
Overlord  
Overlord / Tarn  
Pharma / Tarn  
Primus  
Primus / Unicron  
Ratchet  
Rung  
Scraplets / Shockwave  
Shockwave  
Soundwave / Tarn  
Sunder  
Tarn  
Tarn / Sixshot  
The Thirteen Original Primes  
Unicron  
Vos

=NON-SPECIFIC PROMPTS=  
Armour  
Crystal Drug Gardens  
Companion Cube / Sparks  
Drunk  
Earth Cars  
Empurata Victims  
Game  
Holograms  
Language  
Magnets  
The Matrix  
Medic Hands  
Miners  
Names  
Police Sirens  
Processor Damage  
Recharging Fliers  
Sexual Interest  
Small Bots  
Smoke  
Sparks  
Spark Engraving  
Spark Illness  
T-cogs  
Tamagotchi  
Transformation  
Vocalizers  
Weapons

** =CHARACTER SPECIFIC= **

** Blurr **

SO: i’m assuming there are no protoforms left to build TFA Blurr a new form specifically to his original shape (didn’t they disappear with Master Yoketron being killed?)  
They retrieve Blurr’s spark, and assuming he doesn’t go to Sari, they have to build him a new body. I haven’t read the comics so I’m going to assume this is the first instance where they actually have to create a new bot frame from scratch for a bot with an already-known frame design.  
I want a story about Blurr feeling the dysphoria of having a body that looks almost exactly like his original one, but its not exact, something feels wrong, or missing. Maybe they cant replicate his speed matrix perfectly, so he cannot run as fast as normal idk but i crave this fanfiction ;__;

** Blurr / Shockwave **

TFA AU where a bot who frequents the incinerator/trash dump happens to stumble across Blurr’s crushed body before it’s smelted/recycled, manages to retrieve the weak spark and, as some sort of side project, implant it into a body that’s worse for wear but able to function with a new spark in it. the bot built the body with spare parts, but he did a pretty good job, all things considered.

and while Blurr’s moving again and out and about as he can be, he cannot talk due to damage to the vocalizer–or even a lack of any vocalizer at all due to it being a custom built frame. And because it’s custom built, there’s really no room to put in a new vocaliser. 

i figure this is an au where writing isn’t really a thing, and no one’s going to want to uplink with a rusty bot that Blurr has become, so he can’t tell anyone about Longarm Prime’s secret. The war is over–Megatron is gone, but Shockwave is still hiding in plain sight. Either he’s done with the whole Decepticon thing, willing to live a life in disguise forever, or he’s become the new Commander of the Decepticons. idk. 

And Shockwave doesn’t recognise Blurr, and because Blurr can’t speak, he can’t do anything to persuade or dissuade Shockwave’s attention toward how Blurr behaves around him, fearful and hateful toward Shockwave. Blurr hears that Megatron is gone for good, and there’s been no Decepticon activity whatsoever in however long of a time, and because of Longarm’s lack of suspiciousness, he begins to come to an understanding that maybe this is for the best. 

basically a story where Blurr is someone Shockwave no longer recognises but Blurr remembers Shockwave well.. and the feels he had for Longarm Prime before he knew of Shockwave’s true nature  
I can only imagine what would happen if Shockwave managed to find out it was actually Blurr somewhere in the story   
plz

.o

shockwave rebuilding blurrs body and putting his spark in that body, but blurr can’t use the body. he can only watch as shockwave plays with him like a doll

.o

I wanna read a fic where Shockwave is stuck in the stockade and Blurr is granted clearance to visit him: Shockwave is particularly silent regarding some juicy secrets the Autobots want and Blurr thinks he can worm them out of Shockwave. It’s just idle chatter at first, ok but the more he visits, the more shockwave is getting into his head–giving him a few coordinates to maybe, Autobots or artifacts he’s stolen/hidden–and taking advantage of Blurr’s attraction to his prior identity Longarm to manipulate Blurr’s loyalty in favour of his spark’s feelings. fook i want stockade shockwave

.o

shockwave’s punishment isn’t death; he’s instead forced to change alt modes into a treadmill and alt locked 

blurr is gonna love setting that treadmill onto speeds no normal bot could tolerate

.o

Longarm Prime absolutely loved it when Blurr kissed him. Not for reasons one would typically associate with kissing. Blurr was a very tactile mech despite being so flighty. He’d grab at Longarm’s shoulders, back, head, whenever he wanted to kiss. 

He was particularly fond of drawing Longarm’s face in for a kiss, which required contact with his jawline, and more specifically, his sensitive antennae.

And don’t get Shockwave wrong–he can’t really enjoy a kiss without a real mouth, but damn if it doesn’t feel good being initiated into one, having Blurr stroke his damn jaw like a cat.

omg longarm being subdued by being PETTTTT 

Them just curled up, Longarm resting his head in Blurr’s lap as Blurr lovingly pets him omfgggggggggggg and damn if that’s not the most docile decepticon you ever did see

**Chromedome**

remember heelys? They were this cool new trend where you put wheels in the heels of shoes and you could skate around.

Well, they were banned EVERYWHERE

SOOOO technically Chromedome has heelies

Imagine ultra magnus banning chromedome from walking without an Official Magnus Boot™ on his heels to keep them dangerous heelys from hurting someone or scratching the floor :^) 

**DJD / Christmas**

Kaon is the one whose lap you sit on to tell them what you want for Christmas

Tesarus is the one who makes the presents. 

Helex is the one who checks if they’ve been naughty or nice.

Nickel is the one who makes sure Tarn’s in tiptop shape before he heads out. She also wraps the presents.

Tarn is the one who delivers the presents, and for those who have been naughty, a blast from the fusion cannon will do.

Vos doesn’t do much, he just throws a shit fit when he doesn’t get the present he wanted. 

**Megatron**

When someone calls Megatron’s room a ‘cabin’ I can only imagine megatron having installed a shit ton of giant logs against the metal interior of the Lost Light while wearing red/black plaid and overalls like any good lumberjack would. old fashioned megatron likes the outdoors haha because he’s a miner and the log cabin brings him back to his good ol days

.o

AU where MTMTE megatron is a rapper instead of a poet

**Megatron / Tarn**

MOk I tried explaining why Shattered Glass autobots wouldn’t work in conjunction with a Shattered Glass Senate, but it got too long so I’m just gonna focus on the singing part. Let’s AU this up where Damus was a singer instead of someone in cahoots with Orion Pax.

I based a non-robot character of mine off of this kind of concept a while back; I would totally imagine Damus as being a singer at like, a bar or strip joint or something. He doesn’t strip, no, but imagine, if the effects of his talent could be transmitted over a microphone, he’d definitely be used as such:

Because of his empurata, Damus is considered not really attractive by Cybertronian standards. But, he has a _great_ voice that the club owner is dying to have. So, every night, there is an absolutely gorgeous bot that comes out to stage to dance, perform, and serenade… Except THEY can’t sing, and instead, Damus is stuck in the back to sing the song for them as they perform, with his enhanced Voice, as the bot on stage lip-synchs. 

It pulls at the sparkstrings of every bot in there; they’d all fall head over heels for this bot, who’s Voice is next to God, that can bring you to overload with just one song, when in reality, it’s Damus doing the singing. But because of his empurata, no one would pay to see that, no matter how dang good his Voice is. But the job itself pays OK for Damus; just enough that he has a place to live and food on the table, and maybe a few data pads of Megatron’s soliloquies. 

I would love to see a fanfiction where, okay, Megatron is there doing some business discussion with another bot, and having caught Damus’s singing as well, Megatron tries to pay for the gorgeous bot’s services, just to hear that Voice again [and perhaps learn the science behind it for weaponizing later on], and said bot tries all they can to avoid revealing the charade, until eventually the inquirer gives up, only to spot Damus leaving shortly afterward.

While initially avoiding Damus, Megatron hears Damus talking to himself or someone else or something, and Megatron is like “!!!!!!!!!!!!” and despite empurata, tries to get to know this bot better.  
Not knowing what Megatron actually looks like in real life, only having read his name, Damus is surprised when Megatron tells him who he is. The fact that one of his favourite writers is now telling him how they love his voice is the highlight of his life.

**Nautilator**

lmfao if the DJD survives and they need a new leader, they’d put someone in charge but have Nautilator deliver all of the commands vocally

w-who needs Lord Megatron anyway? We’ve got Nautilator to tell us what to do! 

…Of _course_ we don’t have Nautilator repeating everything Deathsaurus says because he sounds like Megatron. That would be obsurd! He’s simply a delegate! To, uh, deliver instructions from our Commander Deathsaurus. When he’s… not in the same room.

It’s not _necessary_ , no, but how many times did YOU miss an order from Lord Megatron because you didn’t hear it the first time?

**Overlord**

see now i’m wondering if Overlord ever did that slag with other bots, too. Like with bigger bots than Rewind, did he just eat the heads like Jawbreakers or something, and just like nibble on bots Rewind’s size like an energon treat, like, crushing it a little more every time he wanted more sweets

And like wouldn’t it kind of make sense though for a bot like Overlord to eat raw material for repairs and slag? Because his body isn’t made of common metals like 99% of other bots are; he just eats random slag off of bots when he’s terrorizing a league of autobots.

Just casually shoving bot bits into his face as he’s letting off his guns. goD DO YOU REALISE HOW TERRIFYING THAT’D BE ?? you’re a bot on the battlefield, and you already about to shit yo pants because you heard you’re going to be up against a Phase Sixer and your attacks are doing nothing and then you see this monster ov a bot, Overlord, pick up one of your comrades, and shove their entire torso into his throat, munching away as he clears a 100 ft radius of bots in a matter of seconds. omfg. 

ok but not even random scrap, like, maybe he has a preference of what he eats on a bot?? You know like how a well fed predator will only eat the most essential parts of their prey? What if Overlord’s favourite part to eat was [of course the head because it’s easy] but things like the spark chamber, because it offers a harder surface to chew on than the metal surrounding it, and the taste of a spark extinguishing is just A++ tasty goodness

tiny parts of bots getting stuck in Overlord’s mouth or innards, causing him to complain repeatedly to Tarn, even though he likes to describe in details what a bot tastes like and how it feels if he accidentally swallows one too fast to chew/kill, so they tryin to claw their way out of a basically indestructible frame. AAAAA

.o

do you think that a bot so large like Overlord would have an electromagnetic field that could spread so far that like, when he’s walking down the hallways, passing cons’ quarters, his EM field seeps in and cons, having specifically registered Overlord’s EM field just to avoid his presence, wake up panicking so hard thinking Overlord is RIGHT THERE, about to torture them

.o

concept: overlord pinup calendar but instead of sexy poses, he’s killing bots while in sexy poses

the only way to display overlord in his natural habitat and accentuating his ability to destroy with ease

.o

shitshithsit Overlord being as silent as a gotdang Alien and you’re looking around, knowing he’s somewhere here, and _how could you lose track of something THAT BIG_ and 

he’s quietly lowering himself down from the banisters behind you, which have somehow managed to support his weight, and everyone but you sees him, and you’re panicking because you can’t find this fucker

and then you bump into his leg

and you turn around

and you see his frame, which seems to stretch into the darkness

and two red optics glowing in the black, illuminating a grin formed by those famous lips

he’s got you cornered

your gun is useless against him

bruh

.o

ok imagine  
these things

being very loose at the hinge

so they’re flapping at a faint breeze and they haven’t been oiled in millennia so they’re squeaky as fuck

Overlord has gotten used to it by now, a lot of his body has started groaning from the years of hard use, and these little things? Just another creak in the wood

But it annoys the FRAG out of everyone around him that isn’t immediately running away from him. He’ll intentionally make huge gestures just to see Tarn fuming and they’re one of the first things that Tarn goes to grab for when Tarn initiates a fight.

there’s no hell greater than having to listen to that shit for 4 million years.

.o

i can only imagine what kind of horror Overlord would be in the Shattered Glass universe

so cheerful, so lovey dovey, that it sickens everyone. like goddamn overlord quit with the ungodly amounts of sappy optimism please, you’RE SMOTHERING THEM, they don’t need your hugs right now please, just, stop, ffs. the first kiss on the head was fine but your head is like ten times bigger than my minicon head and you’re practically engulfing it with yo damn lips

you think it’s cute at first, but there are just some people who are TOO happy, see too much optimism and hope.

E.G. Overlord sees a bot crying over dead plants.  
“Don’t worry, with time and effort, they’ll grow back!” he says  
no they won’t tHEY A R E D E A D

please no more singing. it’s the same damn song over and over

**Overlord / Tarn**

Overlord surgically modifying his vocalizer to match up with Megatron’s to screw with Tarn

Or modifying another bot himself so that when Overlord tortures said bot, Tarn is forced to hear Megatron’s voice crying for help, sounding frail, weak, in pain.

.o

what if Tarn and Overlord had similar voices

I mean their presence alone would scare the heck out of any bot but I’m sure many people have heard at least one of their voices before. imagine like, you’re walking around the corner and you hear one of them talking to you, telling you to come out of hiding in that sultry voice. Your hand over your spark chamber, wondering _when_ he’s going to talk it into submission, or worse, death. You can hear it getting closer; you don’t know what you did to piss off the DJD; you’re just a lowly Autobot that was stationed to protect something that the Decepticons want very much so.

And then a hand swoops in from above, and you’re thinking, this is it, this is where you die. But instead of the Decepticon Justice Division leader Tarn, you’re staring right into the face of evil itself, Overlord. Your fear spikes twice as hard, only just remembering the rumours that both Phase Sixers [might as well include Tarn in there, Primus knows how powerful he is] have similar voices. At least Tarn can show empathy, but with Overlord, he brings a whole new definition to the word ‘hell’.

You thought your life would be finished here, but no, he’s going to rewrite it so you only know pain before your passing on.

.o

imagine playing tarn in an mtmte game and just obliterating bots with his dual cannons [takes 10 seconds to recharge] and his special ability is a sound wave that affects every enemy in the room, causing temporary paralysis for up to five seconds, and being able to control him in a 3d environment (´∀｀)♡

and then overlord omg, him not even having to do anything aside from walking around the grounds, and AI autobots and decepticon alike being crushed underneath him. you’d have to be careful not to damage too many of your own team, or the mission fails. He has a slow gait but that’s ok; damage you take can be repaired by swooping up autobots and eating them [10 second recharge time]

i want a transformers mtmte game plz

** Pharma / Tarn **

When Tarn first tries to get Pharma horny, he has to use his voice, which causes Pharma to moan like a pornstar--aka loud and almost painful-sounding. When Tarn manages to arouse Pharma naturally, he realises that Pharma actually moans quite softly and nicely. 

.o

While in public, Pharma absently bringing up memory files remembering how Tarn’s voice pulled on his spark, and squeals as his spark jumps the same way it did the first time, even without Tarn’s voice there to provoke it now. He’s made sure to control his vocalizer in the future when reminiscing stuff like that in public.

.o

ok so AU where Tarn somehow manages to make it so that his voice talent can transfer over com link right, okay but before he goes to kill optimus prime and end the war or whatever, he decides to test it on Pharma first.

So Pharma is just sittin’ in a meeting or something, whatever crooked Autobots do, and then he’s contacted by Tarn, who plays it cool at first, just talking small talk, before he starts talking dirty to Pharma, and while Pharma is kind of used to it already [enough that he normally doesn’t get hot and bothered], Tarn starts sneaking in The Voice and Pharma doesn’t know why he’s getting hot and flustered, but it’s kind of an important meeting/task Pharma’s doing, so he can’t just _leave_ , and Tarn’s just ramping up The Voice, and Pharma’s just like melting where he sits/stands/whatever, unable to just relieve himself because he is in public and he must conduct himself like a proper autobot 

**Primus**

I don’t know how comfortable I am with the realisation that energon mined from Cybertron is Primus’s life blood, and that Cybertronians could be drinking the literal essence of their God. And because none of that is ever replenished because of Primus’ dormancy, they’re sucking a god dry. 

But Primus made them that way. He made them drink His own blood. He ultimately made them to fight against Unicron. He sacrificed Himself for the greater good. For His children to prosper and become a force to be reckoned. yo

**Primus / Unicron**

primus be like “don’t talk to me or my thousands of kids ever again” to unicron so unicron created all of his minicon sons because he was lonely. but then primus’s sons were like “we must have that because unicron is evil” and took away unicron’s only sons. the only people unicron can talk to now are the people that are going to die as he eats their planet. 

** Ratchet **

Ratchet going to Delphi instead of Pharma and having to deal with the DJD instead.

** Rung **

i can only imagine rung’s glasses moving individually like chameleon eyes

** Scraplets / Shockwave **

shockwave coating the inside of his tiddy with ununtrium and loading it with scraplets so that when someone’s intruding his personal space, he announces “release the bees” and a swarm of scraplets flies out of his tit to destroy the intruder

now that i think about it, shockwave would definitely be the type of bot to keep scraplets as pets. Reprogramming them so that they don’t recognise him or his lab as food, and letting them crawl around. Programming it into them to attack only at his command, just in case someone important like Megatron walks in.

he feeds them metal from fallen enemies, and if he’s running short on those, he warps them to a junkyard to feed [under his supervision, of course, so they don’t overeat]. 

they love to cuddle up with shockwave during recharge, they absolutely adore how much heat he can generate

disobedient scraplets get put into a cold chamber that doesn’t freeze them, but lets them know they better straighten up or they’ll be permafrozen.

~~taking scraplets on walks on leashes  
he just carries thousands of leashes and walks them~~

**s:** this implies that shockwave has more than one kind of bee in his tiddy, which brings me to the question: how many BEES DOES HE HAVE  
**h:** all the bees  
**s:** oh god just imagine, you can hear a faint hum of buzzing whenever he’s near you  
**h:** horrifying and intriguing | it gets louder the closer he is | thats some kind of horror movie waiting to happen  
**s:** He’s bred one type of the bees to be louder, like locusts/cicadas, so that if he’s feeling particularly devious, he’ll rattle them up for the most hellistic buzzing noise you’ve ever heard of. He only quiets them for Lord Megatron  
**s:** >this implies that scraplets may be able to do more than just feeding off of every living metal being  
>scraplets flying around collecting, idk, some sort of variant of pollen  
>like maybe they still attack metal beings, but intentionally go for the energon lines first so that they can harvest as much of the bot’s energy that gets stored into the scraplet’s subspace until it returns to shockwave, where it deposits the energon  
>breeding scraplets so that they’re better at finding energon deposits  
>scraplets start pollinating other areas of the earth with more energon  
>decepticons becoming energon farmers   
Scraplets being the only creatures on earth that can create new sources of energon crystals  
sort of like bees creating combs of honey; they can feed off of that in the winter, but scraplets have the addtional option of metal as their source.  
He calls them beetlets or bitlets. He has invented a new species of scraplets. I am so proud of this husbando.   
**h:** he Is amazing | they could regurgitate the metal perhaps and also build structures?  
**s:** yasss, fresh hot metal churned inside their bottomless pit, sort of like concrete, except it solidifies much more quickly   
**h:** yiss, and perhaps they could be programmed to build specific structures?Cybertron is covered in dead scrap metalit would be a much quicker way to clean everything up and re-purpose it  
**s:** ok on one hand that’s terrifying, the thought of scraplets devouring the body of a dead god �| but yes | They’re the new natural way to recycle metal

** Shockwave **

(TFA) SHLONGARM PRIME

.o

put a blanket over Shockwave’s eye and it’d be like putting a cover over a bird’s cage so they can go to sleep more easily

.o

(TFA)shockwave forgetting to move longarm’s lips when talking is so awkward

imagine him trying to make up for it by moving them afterward. it’s like watching a bad japanese lipsync animation

.o

(TFA)im luaghing at the thoguht of when the autobot cadets go in to get weighed, eveeryone has weights respective to their body size but Longarm is 2-3 times heavier than what he should be because of his actual shockwave form being stored in his deceptively small form like

Longarm is knocked out by a weapon and someone has to drag his arse off the field but can’t because he as heavy as a Decepticon.

they say if you can lift longarm, you’ve got a good chance of matching physical strengths with the cons

double agent suspected in the higher ranks and no one decides to investigate the one bot too heavy for his own body

longarm’s just like “haha guys very funny” but inside he //sweats nervously//

** Soundwave / Tarn **

Soundwave listens to recordings of Tarn’s voice-kills. the pain is there–he’s never able to listen to it all in one sitting, because it could mean death for him. 

but the risk of death is _so_ worth it

**Sunder**

Sunder would make a great addition to the DJD lol

“What has this Genericon done?” Tarn says, presenting the squirming creature in his hands to the telepathic mnemosurgeon

“He once said Megatron was GAY.” 

Tarn GASPS and the Genericon immediately finds himself on the list.

**Tarn**

oh how i would really love to read how Tarn developed his transformation addiction

Like was it the rush he gets from striking fear into his enemies’ eyes when they see him transform into a GIANT TANK that gets him off

So much so that it translated into just the act of transforming itself, rather than the fear of his enemies, that garners the pleasure

And then he couldn’t get enough of it. He became dependent on the feeling. It’s no longer a want to transform. It’s a need, and a dangerous one because of how quickly he burns through his t-cog

And like what if it’s not just an addiction to him, but also a fetish. He takes pleasure watching others transform, especially longer sequences. There’s always that itch of needing to transform himself, but he’d hold off, right until the end of the other bot’s transformation, before he initiates his own. Just to stave off that itch and feel as good as the other bot. 

Imagine the withdrawal he suffered from not having a newer t-cog readily available. Him trying to transform despite his shot one and feeling great pain from doing so. But he thinks, he’s a tank. He can just _take_ it. And perhaps, force a poor Autobot medic to patch another one in.

Pharma doesn’t recognise the handiwork of the previous medic, but the burnt metal surrounding his t-cog is the evidence that his problem isn’t going to go away anytime soon. 

.o

tarn is the kind of bot who a lot of bots would be like “…yeah he’s hot and I’d frag him” but when they’re actually around him, they about to shit their pants and no one is laughing and everyone is dying 

.o

you know how in the movies how when revered/feared cowboys step into the saloon, all noise stops and everyone stares at the cowman as his boot spurs clink in the silence

do you think tarn adds something to his legs, maybe like loose metal or something rattling around on the insides, when he walks into an energon pub

.o

oh god tarn being _that guy:  
_Bot: I heard Megatron can shoot up to fifty feet away  
Tarn: well it’s actually more like 300feet away, he’s a great aimer. Considering gun.

Bot: Do you think megatron can handle 10 shots of high grade considering how large he is?  
Tarn: well considering he has interdimensional portal spaces in his body, he could technically consume an infinite amount of high grade, but dimension wise, his fuel tank has a 216,000 cubic feet capacity…

Bot: do you think optimus or megatron is taller  
other bot: probably optimus  
Tarn: uh WRONG, if you factor in Megatron’s treads and kibble thanks

Bot: do you think megatron could handle dis dik  
Tarn: exCUSE ME

.o

everyone else: //has moved on since mtmte ended 17 months ago

me: ok but i need closure on HOW Megatron led Damus to the dark side, i need to know did he ever hold his goddamn hands without fear of Damus hurting him  
and if Megatron ever enjoyed Tarn’s Voice and if Tarn ever used his Voice when reciting Megatron’s poems and if Tarn’s own soliloquies ever involved his Voice  
and if Tarn had an instant connection with Kaon because of Kaon’s abilities to shut down things like he could as Glitch and if Tarn ever flinches when the word ‘glitch’ is being used and if Damus ever realised that ‘glitch’ was an insult and if Tarn ever got indescribably furious if anyone was called a glitch around him  
and if Damus ever had any friends when he wasn’t being used for his powers on missions and if the Senate empurata’d Damus because he kept malfunctioning shit and the Senate wasn’t happy about it so they empurata’d him even though he can’t HELP it which makes me wonder how many victims of empurata were actually like Damus in the sense that their lack of control over what they are pisses the Senate off  
and if Damus hadn’t been empurata’d, would he have been as easily swayed by Megatron’s words  
and if Tarn had been willing to switch over to the Autobots as megatron did, would he be megatorn for Megatron and wondering if he’s really the man Megatron crafted him to be and if Tarn had been given the same amount of time and effort as Megatron to change, would he, and if Tarn DID change, how would that affect his life and if that is the case and if

.o

i really want fanfiction though of like, Tarn actually deciding to switch over to the autobots because he is so devoutly loyal to Megatron and how it would affect the DJD

please

.o

so if tarn sculpted his own mask

kinda makes me wonder what else he sculpts

imagine, in his spare time, him sculpting multiple megatron figures. and decepticon insignias. all of these in various sizes. he’s got a few replicas of his mask, just in case his own gets lost or damaged beyond repair.

he’s created tiny figures of his team, and most decepticons, including those on the list. The figures of those on the list are usually sculpted from the metal of previous traitors, and once they’re caught and dealt with, a new figure is made from the melted down parts of the bot it represents. 

he even made a lil sculpture of The Pet for Kaon :^) and he cherishes the Kaon sculpture. He won’t make the same mistake twice. 

ᵃ ᵗᶦᶰʸ ˢᵒᵘᶰᵈʷᵃᵛᵉ ˢᶜᵘᶫᵖᵗᵘʳᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᶫᵃʸˢ ᶰᵉˣᵗ ᵗᵒ ʰᶦˢ ᵖᶦᶫᶫᵒʷ

**Tarn / Sixshot**

y’all be like Tarn/Overlord but i’m like Tarn/Sixshot because you know Tarn would be absolutely riveted by SIX MODES IN ONE. like he’d obsess over how Sixshot transforms, from one mode to another, and with seven modes [including root mode], that’s 49 possible transformation sequences to a triple changer’s 9, and there’s nothing hotter than a robot transforming

also, does that mean that Sixshot wears out his t-cog often too? Considering how many modes he cycles through, that must be a hard hit to his t-cog. 

.o

sixshot has 49 possible transformation sequences and tarn is a transformation hoe

**The Thirteen Original Primes**

The Thirteen having to deal with bad manufacturing since they were Primus’s first creations and basically His trial run. He may be a god but even gods make mistakes their first time around :)

Plugs accidentally popping out of ports during plug’n’play because Primus forgot to add the command code to keep them locked in.

When their vocalizer is taxed, be it from yelling, emotional stress, or otherwise, the vocalizer is unable to handle it because Primus didn’t expect them to be so dang emotional, and it ends up making a grating monotone sound until the bot calms down and the vocalizer cools off.

Having to reinforce their own spark chambers because it was all too easy for the code to activate them to open while sharing a powerfully emotional event.

Optics leaking at random times because their body was producing too much coolant [Primus didn’t realise how often His creations would sit around doing activities that didn’t require _that_ much coolant]. Despite most of them getting this corrected quickly, Liege Maximo somehow missed out on that and people he talked to often recalled him crying for no reason. He claims he’s just _so passionate_ about what he’s talking to them about, selling them on believing him a lot more easily. Also, he’s an angry crier because of this. 

A Prime’s spark being knocked out of alignment because Primus forgot to add secure latches, and feeling effects similar to when you take drugs, and a sense of weightlessness despite having both feet on the ground. One can only imagine how trippy this experience would be for Matrix-bearing Prima.

_all that weld porosity because He did n ‘t c lean the cfucknging metal before we ld ing it_

Their interface panels accidentally springing open during combat because Primus thought it was a good idea to have them manually activated, and carelessly bumping into the panel can accidentally brush against the trigger to open it. So, you can only imagine how embarrassing sparring/combat was. Likewise, interface panels being jammed because Primus’s molding accidentally melted over the button to open the interface panel. 

ᵖʳᶦᵐᵘˢ ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᶰᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᶦʳˢᵗ ᶠᵘʳʳʸ, ᴼᶰʸˣ ᴾʳᶦᵐᵉ⋅ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᶦᶰ ᶦᵗˢᵉᶫᶠ ʷᵃˢ ᵃ ᵐᶦˢᵗᵃᵏᵉ ʷᵒʳᵗʰ ᶰᵒᵗᶦᶰᵍ⋅

Limbs just popping off when touched because the sensors overreact to the sensation and the joint was too loose to keep the limb in place. Likewise, parts of their plating falling off because Primus has a knack for incomplete fusion when it comes to welding two piece s of fukng metal together

Adding on to that, when Nexus Prime first tried to combine, his entire body basically disassembled. It took Primus a decacycle to put him back together. A very messy process when you add in energon lines popping out everywhere. Cue the traumatizing visual. Thank Primus that he created the Thirteen. Imagine what would happen if you tried combining and He hadn’t had Nexus Prime to test it out first.

Amalgamous Prime getting stuck mid transformation because his cog wasn’t big enough to reach all the parts needed to transform.

Sleepwalking because Primus forgot to add a shutdown function. Quintus Prime refused to have this fixed on the grounds that sleepwalking was a perfect counterpart to his daydreaming. That doesn’t make sense but neither does Primus letting him keep the Emberstone after he created the Quintessons ᵖʳᶦᵐᵘˢ ᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒ ᵈᵃᵐᶰ ᵐᶦᶰᵈ

Solus Prime’s first hands were of those where the molding fused the fingers so she can’t bend them. Primus fixed that as soon as possible when He realised how loudly she could complain.

Primus getting frustrated with sculpting/molding hands and faces [and in the MTMTE continuity, legs lmao, goddammit milne you make it impossible to find leg references] because it’S HARDDDD.

One of them was once bedazzled to the max. Megatronus was not pleased. Another had a ridiculous amount of biolights compared to the others because Primus wanted to go all out on his OCs. Suffice to say that the design was not good and Vector Prime had to beg Primus to build him a new body in order for the others to take him seriously. 

The Thirteen asking what that weird hunk of metal is that sits in the corner of a room, to which Primus admits was His first attempt at creating one of them, and it ended poorly because He didn’t know how to sculpt very well. To which the Thirteen were grateful that they didn’t turn out like that, and despite all the issues they had to suffer because of Primus’s incompetence in sculpting living beings, at the end of the day, they were proud to be Primus’s firsts.

**Unicron**

Unicron the star eater… (〃´∀｀) doesn’t have the same connotation as Planet-eater but still is quite a pretty picture to imagine

anyway, he doesn’t exactly eat ‘life’, per say. It’s more the minerals of dying planets that he consumes to fuel that giant body of his, minerals that I don’t think stars would be able to support full time like an entire planet could. The inhabitants of the planet are just extra to the planet itself.

but yes, unicron the star eater makes me a bit weak in the knees either way :’D Just imagine him devouring more than just planets. Sucking in protostars before they can be borne, t-stars are pretty tasty right before they become main sequences. Imagine him trying to push down a neutron star, how dense he would become. even as a planet himself, merely by engulfing them. The heavy amounts of neutrons are a delicacy.

He sucks in a quasar every several thousand years, and glows for centuries straight, not even needing to feed during that interval because of how much energy they give off, until the blackhole in its middle can pull in no more. He can overwhelm the forces of a black hole because he is Unicron the Chaos Bringer, nothing can stop him, not even the natural apex predator of the universe, the black hole. 

.o

I imagine Unicron would be the biggest source of ununtrium in the universe. Given that he devours other planets, he would need extra hard metal to keep himself from getting damaged.

Now I would imagine that there are some souls who are brave enough manage to use some ununtrium-metal blades to harvest some of Unicron’s metal for armour usage [Unicron would be able to regenerate his armour anyway].

I can only imagine Overlord walking around with plating forged from the metal of Unicron. 

.o

concept: when a con is about to go to battle, they dip their fingers in black oil and paint unicron’s stripes across their face as a reminder that unicron’s spawn is on the battlefield and they are gonna offline ya tonight

**Vos**

vos having to push his mask back into place often, like glasses sliding off one’s nose

**=NON-SPECIFIC PROMPTS=**

**Armour**

i want to see a bot that has custom armor plating that’s semi-transparent metal so you can see their internal circuitry and protoform and all of the glowing biolights. it seems risque at first, but realise you have light bouncing off of this metal plating still, so it creates an eyecatching view just having the bot walk around. and imagine seeing that bot transform, being able to see every part shift into place.

**Crystal Drug Gardens**

Concept: In praxus they grow crystal gardens right?

well some drugs in human world look like crystals

some praxians secretly grow Crystal Drug Gardens. You can mix it in with your energon and feel like ya never felt before. You can eat it like a rust stick. You can burn it into a sludge and inject it into your energon lines.

I WANT ILLEGAL PRAXIAN CRYSTAL DRUG TRADES PLEASe

**Companion Cube / Sparks**

ok ok ok  
You know how sometimes a body is so damaged that they have to remove the spark and transfer it into another body  
Ok so like,  
COMPANION CUBE TRANSFER UNITS

you place a spark in one and it gives enough energon and life support and whatnot to keep it alive long enough to transfer it into another frame

idk it seems cuter than a plain solid block transfer unit and you’re able to bond with it more.

ok but imagine, someone placing a spark in here, and never putting it into a new body because they honestly CAN’T afford a new frame for their friend/S.O/relative. You CAN refuel the cube, it requires very little to run, so a spark could last months without another energon cube. And they could just, carry this cube around, the glow of the companion cube’s lights indicating how much energon it has left and how strong the life force inside is. 

ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗᶦᵐᵉˢ ʸᵒᵘ ˢʷᵉᵃʳ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃᶰ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᶦᵗ ᵗᵃᶫᵏᶦᶰᵍ ᵗᵒ ʸᵒᵘ

**Drunk**

sometimes when a Decepticon passes out drunk, they wake up with an autobot insignia doodled on their face in permanent marker

**Earth Cars**

i would imagine bots new to earth would get extremely worried over seeing a vehicle emitting black smoke, especially big rigs, and attempt to figure out what’s broken in them; the poor car can’t transform into root mode or even speak! lol

**Empurata Victims**

i see all these people making these cute little box monitor headed victims but i wants to see a giant 60 inch [size up to the equivalent scale of what would be for actual transformers] flatscreen head that has trouble fitting through doors without going in sideways

basically made for the higher ups like senators and such to watch stuff on their new monitor heads

the empurata victim has trouble balancing and keeping his head up because of the new weight distributed over their shoulders, and if they crack their monitor on accident if they’re not directly serving the Council, they’re going to have to wait a long time for a replacement screen because flat screens like that aren’t easy to come by in places like the Dead End and Rodion. And if they can’t, and their monitor has gone dark, well, it’s going to be hard to communicate, now isn’t it? 

to the Council, they’re more of a joke than smaller monitor empurata victims, and don’t do it often, but will to those who try to make a mockery out of the Council [all while doing something that would call for empurata in the first place. though sometimes the Council will do it out of spite either way, as seen with Shockwave, so.]

.o

lol wouldn’t it be awful if the Senate had a sick sense of humour and just gave their empurata victims the weirdest dicks like ‘you thought you would get off easy with just no face and claws… check dis out’ and they give him a goddamn tentacle noodle dick that doesn’t even match the colour of his paint job and the biolights on it glow rainbow colours and squirt neon fluids from dye injected into the release line and it can split in half like a snake tongue. like the fuck “that’ll teach u to fuk with our rulels”

it’d be even more fucked up if they painted the replaced parts with neon colours so that you know exactly what’s been replaced from the original body 

you have some bots who just have their heads, or the hands replaced. and then you’ve got the bots with the neon green codpiece. it’s basically saying ‘don’t even try to fuck this, you know we did some crazy shit to him”

**Game**

I want a transformers racing game where you can drive and race like a normal person but also transform into a robot and run the track and shoot other cars on the track for like ten seconds once a lap or something

powerups available along the track: energon cube raises health; dark energon cube for powerup but with risk of your controls becoming harder to handle; a newspark for an extra life [on limited life gametypes]; Nuke for speed boost; circuitbooster is a random chance item, you either gain a really cool weapon that will wipe out an enemy in one hit, or you take a huge loss in health; ununtrium for temporary invincibility

powerdowns: fool’s energon, duller than a regular energon cube so it’s hard to tell the difference, slows you down temporarily; acid rain puddles; magnets that slow you down when you roll over them; that special Sparkeater weapon that instakills you if you touch it; cosmic rust that eats away at your health unless you grab energon cubes or healed by medic; scraplets, watch out for the random swarm of scraplets

medics can heal you if they’re in proximity and zap ye with that heal ray

**Holograms**

Remembering that bots can have holoforms has reminded me that they can take on any appearance and this means at least one bot has a furry holoform.

**Language**

concept: most bots having very hard-to-understand accents when speaking human languages because they actually have to say words instead of speaking their robo lingo and most of our languages don’t involve gears whirring or high frequency clicking to communicate to each other lol

**Magnets**

USING MAGNETS AS A WAY TO MASSAGE YOUR BOT, causing circuits underneath to rise up and bunch at the point where the magnet is hovering over, but as it passes the circuits and cables retract and separate, leaving them feeling loose and with a gratifying feeling of cables returning to their proper places. don’t get me started on what it would do to a medic’s hands

SLAPPING A MAGNET ONTO THE MOUTH OF A BOT THAT WON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP then watch them struggle as they try to take the magnet off but it keeps getting stuck to their body if they manage to take it off. warning, side effects may cause additional not-shutting-the-fuck-upage.

HOVERING MAGNETS OVER A BOT’S PORTS, it sends feedback to the bot to where it seems like there’s something trying to connect, and this is good and pleasurable. . some bots may register it as irritating or even slightly painful though

ATTACHING ONE GIANT MAGNET ON A BOT’S BACK when they aren’t looking and thus they pick up a shit ton of trash when they’re walking around

GRINDING MAGNETS OVER A BOT’S CROTCH, tugs at the calipers and interior nodes in their valve, sending haphazard info, makes it feel like maybe there’s something crawling in there, but good god does it feel gud. would not suggest putting it on anterior node if they have one, can be seriously painful if their ex. node is super sensitive. prep them for a few days from weak magnet to strong magnet

STRONG MAGNETS TO DRAG YOUR FAV MINIBOT AROUND whether they like it or not. adding onto this, STRONG MAGNETS TO CARRY SPARKLINGS AROUND

PUTTING MAGNETS ON A BOT’S CHEST so that it looks like they got nipples and you can make the excuse you just can’t keep ur bot hands off their robot tiddies because damn, they magnetizin. 

CLAMPING MAGNETS ON THE SPIKE AND THEN PULLING THEM AWAY, constant pressure and then the magnets being drawn away also pulls the spike’s plating with it, causing an extra rush of energy/energon whatever in the spike due to extra space. for additional fun, clamp the magnets back on right after you notice it happens. good for a strong overload/overload denial

MAGNETS USED TO TEST YOUR BOT’S STRENGTH, trying to push away two magnets. requires a spotter because if your arms give out, your torso will be crushed

MAGNETS TO KEEP UR BAE ATTACHED TO THE WALL WHILE U FRISK THEM

MAGNETS SPECIALLY DESIGNED TO MANIPULATE THE SPARK. dangerous, yes, you’d need someone who’s spent a long time working with magnets like these in order for them to trust using this magnet. I suspect medics would be especially interested in this.

MAGNETS DESIGNED TO MANIPULATE ELECTROMAGNETIC FIELDS so that it draws the entirety of it into one spot where the magnet is located, like a form of sensory deprivation, because they’ve lost all control of that sense. similar to above, manipulating its strength plays a big role, you can disorient a bot this way

MAGNETS DESIGNED TO CATCH CRIMINALS, i feel this would be rare because magnets that strong would be very hard to control what it pulls in. maybe they designed this once and found out it was a shit idea during testing when all of the testers were pulled in by the magnet’s force and were stuck for hours waiting for some scientist to walk in by chance, to free them lol

USE MAGNETS TO HANG YOUR FAVOURITE ROBOT ON YOUR FRIDGE. make sure your fridge can support 40 metric tonnes of robot

MAGNETS USED IN COMBAT so that when they land a punch, they’ve still got their enemy in their grip so they can do double the damage without the target being able to retreat. the user of the magnets has to be careful not to damage the magnets, though. they need to be able to deactivate the magnets when necessary, otherwise they may be stuck totting around the severed head of their enemy until they reach a medic. its also good for keeping your weapons on hand at all times

** The Matrix **

What if the Matrix was picky with its colours and instead of accommodating to the design of the bot it’s making Prime, it just gave them the most high contrast/obnoxious colour palettes you could think of. It’s hard to mistake a Prime when you see a hot pink-lime green bot walking around.

** Medic Hands **

medics repairing other medics’ hands <3

.o

A medic’s hands being too sensitive for comfort but they need the sensitivity to operate most precisely, so they wear gloves during repairs to tone down the irritation in their servos

.o

only tf fans will understand this

person: //holds medic’s hands  
medic: //NUTS

** Miners **

miners finding insignificant things on the surface, that normally would be considered junk

and then just taking it with them back down to the mines because it’s one of their only sources of entertainment, or like. maybe seeing something so different after the monotony in the mines and it makes _such_ a difference to them that they keep it with them. like if they found a discarded piece of metal, they could forge it into an instrument to play when they’re offduty and the bosses are far enough they wouldn’t hear

and like, if one of them found one of those cyber flowers that are powered by solar energy rather than energon itself, they would cherish the time when the flower is lit up in the darkness of the mines, a different colour from the energon they’re harvesting. and then when they’re on the surface, keeping the flower out as long as possible for the next time they’re down in the dark

and other objects that had been discarded from offworld species visiting the planet, like pillows, blankets, things that aren’t really found with robots often. making their lives just a bit more comfortable from the rugged hell of dark. 

and its considered contraband to bring in items from the surface so these miners will do anything to keep their trash a secret. 

**Names**

“son of a glitch” is quirky because there are bots with the name glitch and it implies that glitch’s offspring are horrible bots

**Police Sirens**

so our police cars got an update with their Howler/Rumbler Sirens, that vibrates cars _hard_ around you as well as giving a sick bass in conjunction with the wailing. this is to get people’s attention, even if their music is loud.

do you think some police bots like get a thrill from this as they’re chasing the criminal, a buzz that comes from the vibrations  
do you think some criminals start shit specifically for that? some of them are unintentionally wired to react to that kind of stimuli [high pitch noise w/subsonic vibrations] and get their own thrill to hearing/feeling that while being chased, which is why they provoke the cops

Police sirens also adds that low frequency noise to anything coming out of the PA… so imagine, for the cop to sound more threatening when trying to pull a criminal over :’D Do you think sometimes they tap into that low-frequency feature outside of siren situations? During investigations, Prowl turns on his b a s s voice and the suspect is like ‘wtf’

do you think some cops have different frequencies of alarms? light fun competitions to see who’s the loudest howler. cops traveling in packs like wolves and their alarms sound different to make the pack sound larger and the criminal more likely to give in when they hear just how many heads are after him. Sirens used to communicate with each other if their coms are down. 

one cop bot who utilized their siren features into some sick Cybertronian beats.  
Getting spooked causes their siren to go off. depending on how loud they are, it can be deafening. Do not startle a police bot under any circumstances. 

also imagine if they utilized their sirens like this 

**Processor Damage**

a bot that’s got processor damage that’s basically irreversible and their bonded having to like, spark merge with them every day just to remind them that they have a life together. but if they don’t merge, all the bot remembers is the life before the processor damage occurred.

the memory-riddled bot has a feeling in their spark that they _know_ this bot, that they love them, but without the processor to aid their memories, it’s nothing more than a blur until each sparkmerge every solar cycle

the only way to fix this is by getting a new processor, but it’s too expensive for poor bots such as themselves, so it’s basically like a new day for the bad-memory bot, and somewhat a burden on the capable bot, as they themselves have to work to support both of them because the bot is unable to really hold up a job with their memory issues. They’re able to remember very important memories that happen [like knowing that they’re sparkmerged] but average events like going on a walk or talking about something, aren’t retained

**Recharging Fliers**

○ Fliers losing some of their motor function during recharge, and their wings constantly tapping on their berths for the most annoying woodpecker-esque noise you can imagine

○ Wings smacking berthmates unintentionally.  
○ Wings showing their emotions during a dream.  
○ Thrusters firing for a split second from dream spooks and leaving scorch marks, either on the berth, wall, or an unfortunate berth mate.  
○ The grating sound of cockpit glass scraping across the berth.  
○ Three bots to one berth when you bond with a seeker, and you weren’t expecting the entire trine to come with this one mech.  
• Having to deal with THEIR cuddle customs at night.   
○ Being the go-to bot when they’re having a dream about falling and unable to fly.  
○ Being OK with being the smaller spoon because otherwise you may crush your berthmate’s wings.   
○ Having to sleep nearly falling off the edge of the berth because your wing friend likes to sleep closer to the wall because there’s an air vent there and flying bots need air currents so that they don’t go stir crazy and feel claustrophobic.  
• At least that’s what they SAY, but you really know it’s because they don’t want to fall off and dent their wings because ouch. 

**Sexual Interest**

it irks me when people insist that Transformers ‘CANNOT HAVE SEXXXX!!!!!!” like Primus didn’t build them with the capacity to feel pleasure, only pain, ONLY BUILT FOR WARRRRR. But we’re not all bred for the battlefield.

let me remind you that there was a time before the war called the Golden Age, where they contributed to things OTHER THAN WAR, which would be their original purpose of creation considering Primus was duking it out with Unicron. which means, if they’re not fighting, what purpose would they have if they did not feel pleasure from doing everyday hobby things like painting/dancing/working or interacting with another? The fact that they can say ‘ow’ means they register sensation. 

like, even if He didn’t build them with reproductive capabilities, there are other ways to feel pleasure/have sex than dick in butt. Before the valve/spike era that jumped into the TF community, there was a more logical method of interfacing that didn’t involve reproduction whatsoever: plug-n-play, where a bot would connect something like data transfer cables or charge cables/jacks into another bot’s port, and send data packs/charge from their own systems.

Another type of play: tactile stimulation. If a bot can feel pain, it can feel pleasure. Playing with wires underneath armour, triggering sensors of both armour and protoform. To think that robots cannot be built with the ability to feel pleasure, especially when built from a GOD, is small-minded. 

And yet aNOTHER type of play: spark stimulation. That one should be obvious. Your entire being touched has got to have some type of response. Considering the spark makes up all of a bot’s emotions, it has dynamic reactions to touch. Spark merging as well. However, spark merging can often be linked to reproductive tendencies, but even if you take out the reproductive aspect, it’s still a form of pleasure. 

To say that Transformers would have absolutely no interest in activities like these is just as ignorant as believing that there is no chance alien life in our universe of billions of stars and planets, exists. Creatures seek out things that make them feel good. Ain’t nothing shameful doing it even if you’re built as a weapon first. 

**Small Bots**

Do you think small bots hitch a ride on the legs of bigger ones like Imagine Tailgate sitting on Ultra Magnus’s leg as he walks around. It can sometimes be a slower method of travel, but it’s energy efficient for the smaller bot and, assuming that the bot is large enough, not much of a strain on the big bot.

**Smoke**

i imagine there being some bots who’d add a mod that allows their fans to push out smoke of some sort, to make it look like they’re running hot, but it’s more than just that like

Different coloured smoke pushed out, and imagine this smoke twirling around you when you’re dancing with someone, and having the light around you essentially long-exposure capturing your movements using the smoke, 

Artificial black smoke to confuse the enemy into thinking you’re running hot and vitally damaged, which will make some of them not give their all into attacking you. Little do they know that you’re fully functional and ready to kick aft.

When you’re in a bar, a little trail of smoke signals what you’re looking for tonight. Wanting to dance with someone? Glittery purple smoke. Just here for a drink and a good chat? Blue. Looking to meet someone for more? Pink. just wanna be left alone in ur stool to die? Leave Me Alone red smoke.

also good for magical girl transformations. but imagine transforming and you’re spouting out stacks of steam. bruh. //fans self

ᵇᵘᵗ ᵃᶫˢᵒ ᶦᵗˢ ᶫᶦᵏᵉ ʷᵉ ᵍᵉᵗ ᶦᵗ, ʸᵒᵘ ᵛᵃᵖᵉ

**Sparks**

holy hsit a sentient star. bruh. . transformers are sentient stars. 

.o

do you think that like, there are sparks that lean more toward positively or negatively charged particles, and that those sparks are more likely to be repelled by each other, and if they try to merge, it creates literal lightning. maybe it harms the sparks. maybe it doesn’t. but two objects repelling each other with high intense energy coursing around them is bound to lead to painful results.

Do you think that a bot scientist has ever tried to take a star and give it sentient-esque properties, or manipulated it into taking on the habits of an actual spark, or taken a star to be used as an energy source for a bot they created. not even necessarily a sentient one, but one that acts as a drone even. 

Do you think Primus created sparks based on the stars around him? Did Primus create the original thirteen with stars themselves mixed in with his own essence? Was Primus truly alone when he created the Thirteen, and thus the stars around him inspired divine creation of his children?

Do you think that some bots are absolutely _entranced_ by stars because stars are the closest thing to representation of all bots alive, all bots that were, and all bots that are to be? A star represents _them_ , their life force. There’s nothing like adding a literal sense to ‘being a star’ like having a spark. Imagine being surrounded by billions of stars, as it’s not uncommon for your kind to travel out into space. Imagine being able to get close to it than nearly any other species. Closer to the thing that makes you–you. 

You could be alone in the world. You could have no friends. But when you travel off your planet and into space, you’re surrounded by thousands of sparks that don’t care who you are, don’t care what you’ve done. While they can spare no words–they’re not _sentient_ of course, that would be _silly hahaaaaa–_ they can spare no bias toward you as well. 

Imagine being alive to see the birth of a star. You’ve heard many stories of how sparks are born, hot spots to the well of the allspark to spark merging, but nothing compares to when a nebula gives birth to a proto star, rippling throughout the entire plane.

Imagine being alive to see the death of a star. It’s nothing like the death of most bots you’ve seen documented. While your sparks tend to fizzle out into nothing, the amazingness of a star’s death, how large and bright it can get, is mindblowing just to _see_. Of course, the logic behind it is fairly simple, fairly trivial, for something so marvelous.

Imagine being alive to see a star was destined to die, but has become a black hole instead. The fear it evokes. Could a spark do the same thing? Could a spark be so traumatized or so damaged that it inverts itself and becomes nothing but a destroyer of life–so aptly like Unicron, the planet eater?

Do you think there are bots that imagine merging with these seemingly consciousless objects? Perhaps merely for the pleasure of it. Not having to experience any emotional ties that would come with a sparkmerge. Are there bots that willingly destroy a star just to keep themselves from murdering living bots? Because, they ration to themselves, it looks and feels the same way a real spark probably would, but they’re not sentient. That’s impossible… it’ll keep them from going insane. Just as another bot looks up at the sky and wonders, “Will I join them one day? Will my spark be borne again in the light of a newly created star?”

.o

I just find it kind of interesting that in TFA, sparks put onto blank protoforms will always take on the form that the spark desires, as seen with master Yoketron. We don’t see a spark transferred into a different frame, but we hear about it on MTMTE. I wonder if sparks placed in frames of cold construction feel some sort of dissonance with their frames. That they shouldn’t be a miner vehicle, but rather someone who flies in the skies. It would be interesting to hear the contrasts of this to transgender beings, how they don’t feel they were born into the right body.

.o

I wonder how Transformers handle the death penalty when it comes to spark-bonded individuals. A spark bond entwines the participating parties’ sparks. If one person was to die, there’s a high chance the other may as well from the trauma induced over their spark bond.

If a spark-bonded mech was sentenced to death, would the system legally allow it? If the other bot was innocent, not involved at all in the crime, can they honestly kill this mech and risk killing an innocent in the process? 

**Spark Engraving**

bruuhhhh do you think that like, some bots have engraving on their actual spark encasement? like

hella loyal decepticons taking it one step further than just getting a badge out of their spark chamber metal, engraving in Primal Vernacular, their undying loyalty to the Decepticon cause

or conjunx endura engraving each other’s names into it

engravings that are too deep, and leak the light of their spark –do you think anyone has a clear spark encasing, too?

ᶜʰʳᵒᵐᵉᵈᵒᵐᵉ ˢᵉᵉᶦᶰᵍ ᵃ ᵇᵘᶰᶜʰ ᵒᶠ ᶰᵃᵐᵉˢ ʰᵉ ᵈᵒᵉˢᶰ’ᵗ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ

**Spark Illness**

omg do you think like, parts of a spark could die off due to some illness/defect on the bot’s part, and a medic would have to remove those parts of the spark because it’s affecting the performance of the rest of the spark,

but removing those parts of the spark also removes feelings they’ve had for other bots. So like, while they have memories of the bot, they no longer feel happiness or sadness when recalling those memories

and for twins that have had a single spark split into two, if one of the twins’s sparks has a dying part, the other twin would ask a medic to transplant a part of his own spark’s to save the dying part of their sibling, even if it means losing feelings for others or even their own family

and what if parts of sparks dying off is more common than not; extreme stress or literal takotsubo cardiomyopathy for robots where they’re so stricken by this that part of their spark dies off just to avoid the robot traumatizing themselves any further and causing their processor/hardware catastrophic failure

If an infected bot tries sparkmerging with another bot, the infection has the potential to spread to the healthy bot, even moreso if their sparks are highly compatible. Feelings for each other may not even build after the sparkmerge as the infection eats away at their feelings. preventing them from truly loving each other.

sometimes the dead parts of a spark falling away from the spark itself, which is in itself good for the bot, as it doesn’t risk infection of the healthy parts, but it becomes black sludge at the bottom of the spark chamber, and could contaminate other parts of the body by dripping through seams or holes. Or worse, since war tends to knock you around, it could end up covering the spark again, and infecting it even WORSE

Sometimes a bot’s spark dies off and they don’t feel it, but they become more emotionally distant without their knowledge, becoming less ‘human’ and more machine than ever. They don’t follow the procedure every bot is told to follow: “Check your spark chamber once an orn for any defects” like a breast self-exam exactly because of things like this. The longer they go without knowing, the more of their being dies off and falls away into black sludge, until one day, they no longer awaken.

**T-cogs**

if constructed cold frames are made preconstructed prior to a spark being placed in it, that means that transformation cogs could be built. why did pharma not just build a t-cog? Or even order t-cogs from a place off planet? I’m sure he’d be clever enough to cover up his sale trails, or even make an excuse such as “a new disease is causing our bots’ t-cogs to degrade, and we need new ones while we figure out a solution to this” or something.

also, since t-cog sizes ranges from frame to frame, would a smaller t-cog be compatible with Tarn’s frame? or would the plugs be too big for the cog? could a t-cog of smaller size even be able to handle the energy output from Tarn’s warframe? I can only imagine that t-cogs have different energy capacities based on the Transformer’s destined alt mode; a simple car Transformer probably wouldn’t need to use as much energy to transform as a war-built tank. Would this be a factor into the speed in which Tarn ran through t-cogs? Maybe that’s why he needed so many–he ran through cogs a lot faster than normal because they aren’t meant to withstand the huge surge of energy required for a tank. Incompatibility often damages hardware. 

**Tamagotchi**

why have i seen no one drawing a transformer playing with a tamagotchi that’s like taking care of one of their own little robot kids and they’d find it charming

one robot just covered in tamagotchs hangin off every part of them because they like having a family even if its primitive simulated technology

they get extremely defensive when they’re called out on it just being a human child toy [because it becomes much like raising a real kid when you’re stuck taking care of the same tamagotchi for like a year, omfg.] and theyre like this is my goddamn kid how dare you

they have a funeral any time one of them accidentally dies

**Transformation**

Transformation had to have been an art form in some places back before all the war started. like, sensual if the bot wanted. In the war you see them transform as quickly as possible, but before those times, imagine the slow shifting of panels and gears clicking into place, lighting bouncing sensually off of waxed panels, unmarred by the war yet to come.

And sometimes robots with mods to their bodies have to go through an extra stage or two to transform. Some of them make a show out of it. Others mod their bodies specifically to make the transformation process more interesting to look at. 

And maybe there are transformation competitions where you’re judged based on how artfully composed your transformation is; how smooth it is; how well it transitions into the next sequence. Triple changers are highly revered for this and have an advantage due to extra parts from their alternative modes, leading to a flashier, more complex transformation. They could probably even prolong their transformation due to their extra parts, earning them a higher score as long as they keep it interesting.   
It’s not about what you look like on the outside, they say, but what you do with your insides that count. 

And then during the war, maybe some bots’ transformation sequences were modified to intentionally distract the enemy. Bright lights to blind them, or a short EMP burst that triggers upon transformation for those that have exceptionally slow transformation times to give them a lead on the enemy by stunning them for a bit. Panels that would purposefully ram into nearby enemies as they expand to let the mechanical parts inside the bot shift into their other modes.

and don’t get me stARTED ON DANCING. For bots that are able to master their transformation movements and then sync it up to their partners, and utilise that in their movements oh my god.

**Vocalizers**

okay, so i was playing around with the google translate voice thing and, there’s different quality of translation voices for different languages; the more widely spoken/assisted translation there is in a language, the more fluent and normal the voice sounds

that makes me think, though, what if there are bots with lower-quality vocalisers than others? For example, it can go from ‘computer generated’ sounding to downright one flat note binary sounding [though words are still audible]. some vocalisers come staticky, can’t go beyond a certain octave, or have fluctuations and skipping that make it hard to understand the bot. 

I’m thinking a lot of decepticons end up having lower quality vocalisers. they’re gruffer, rougher, scratchier, staticky. and while it wouldn’t exactly be scary in a normal civilised fashion, hearing it scream as you take its life, or you hearing it as you’re torn piece by piece, is kind of unsettling.

and, for bots that speak languages not native to cybertronian, imagine how robot-y and awkward it’d sound if they had a lower budget vocaliser. I can imagine how stressful it’d be to speak a language like ones humans speak, because it doesn’t rely on clicking/whirls/frequencies, and typically requires a constant flow of harmonics to speak. 

I can imagine how hard that’d be on a worn down vocalizer. I also think that human language would wear down a vocalizer a lot faster than their own language because of this. You’d see bots who’ve been on earth for millions of years ending up mute if they’ve communicated with humans often. 

Mimicking animal noises is easier on the vocaliser; those that are stuck on earth but don’t want to screw around with humans communicates with animals instead, asking for the animals’ help to forage for resources they need, or to warn them if any humans are close to stumbling onto their location. Bots becoming leaders of entire animal colonies because they can speak their language.  
ok it kind of went off track there sorry oTL

**Weapons**

I’m wondering if the Magnus Hammer of TF:A draws from the user’s spark much like Drift’s Great Sword.

.o

a sword wielding bot who can heat the temperature of his ununtrium blades so hot that coming in contact with an enemy’s metal it not only damages but melts. while this can cauterize the wound, it also melts their internals beyond repair, giving them less chance of being able to be fixed quickly on the battlefield


End file.
